shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Don Giovanni
"The Marines don't scare me, if anything they should fear me for I am more powerful, more intelligent, and far more elusive then they make me." - Giovanni A. Blackheart Commodore Giovanni Arghast Blackheart 'is the leader and captain of the Black Arms Pirate Armada. Known quite well around the All Blue, especially by the Marines, he is the man who can "crush the world if he wished to" His flagship and leading ship, The Bleeding Mary, is the most powerful and largest ship in his arsenal and often hides on his "private" island of Spectre Bark Rock in a fortress made of bones and metal, he is often referred to as "The Shadow King" because he consumed the Shade Shade no Mi sometime during his life. Appearance ''"Swift, you defeated me once and took away the only hope we had to making it through the Grand Line and so the cause of our failure is no one's fault but your's!" Giovanni Blackheart dresses quite religiously even though his powers are shadow related. A light gray suit with a red cape and cross patterns along his arms and his tie. He also wears a white undershirt and a red cape over his shoulder. His hair is either styled in front of his face or off to the side depending on his personality, and a short beard with a mustache. He also carries around a corncob pipe that bellows only black smoke. Personality "Dear, Innocent, Swift. You have caused mass slaughter of your former crew withour remorse. And you dare call me a monster, They stayed by my side...not yours" Giovanni has a sick humor, finding pain and suffering hilarious and believing by possessing them, he is making his troops stronger in the long run. He also likes to hide in the dark, though it is unknown way. He also seems to get what he wants, whether it be by asking or force. He is quite the manipulator and speaker. Skills and Abilities "An Undead Army awaits you, Mr. Swift...I assure you they won't bite, much" -Giovanni A. Blackheart Hand-to-Hand Giovanni is an amazing hand-to-hand combat fighter, able to hit Swift even going at great speeds. He also uses his Black Black fruit in some of his many moves. His punches though are not only about speed, but about dealing the most danger to his enemy. He also has a variety of kick moves, which he calls his "Black Heart Fighting Style" When it is more than likely an overly intelligent freestyled technique. Devil Fruit: Shade Shade no Mi Giovanni, after discovering the Spectre Bark Mansion, consumed the Shade Shade no Mi and gained the power to control the color black. He is able to use a number of shadow, and black related moves. *'''Black Black Possession - The user is able to possess someone or a number of people, aftering being defeated however. The "black" entity will destroy the possessed and kill them quickly unless they are already dead. *'Black Black Revival '- By surrounding an enemy with the "Black Entity", the user is able to drain the life from it's victim. * Category:Pirate Category:Epithet Category:Male Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Antagonists Category:Captain Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Black Arms Pirate Crew Category:Black Arms Armada Crew